La Armadura de un Caballero
by LxLawliet
Summary: Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" Leorio Paladiknight tiene un alma noble, pero no es algo que le gusta mostrar a los demás.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 ***Los personajes de HxH no son de mi propiedad, únicamente los utilizo con fin de entretenimiento.**

 **No le gusta: La Arrogancia**

 **Palabras: 240**

* * *

~ARROGANCIA~

Cuando Leorio conoció a Kurapika, la primera impresión que tuvo de él, fue la de una persona irrespetuosa. No le molestó la forma en la que se dirigió a él (ya que ambos eran prácticamente de la misma edad), sino la manera arrogante en que se había comportado.

Lo mismo sucedió con Hisoka, el hecho de que se creyera juez y tratara de eliminarlos no lo hizo enfadar tanto como la arrogancia que mostró al creerse mejor que los demás por el simple hecho de ser más fuerte.

La arrogancia era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre más que cualquier otra cosa.

La mirada desinteresada de los doctores hacia una persona sin los recursos suficientes para pagar por su vida.

Esa misma arrogancia había matado a su amigo.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba su propia arrogancia, al pensar que sería diferente a todos esos doctores que se guiaban por el dinero. Al final resultó ser igual a ellos; para cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, necesitaba solventarlo de alguna manera. Y lo conseguiría; pasando este examen infernal y convirtiéndose en Cazador lo lograría, tendría el dinero necesario para su sueño.

" _Te salvaré amigo"._

Aunque tuviera que convertirse en la persona más presuntuosa y soberbia para alcanzar su meta, lo haría. Alcanzaría la redención ayudando a los demás y, así tal vez, aliviaría su corazón por no haber podido salvar a Pietro de su enfermedad.

" _Te salvaré"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Le gusta: Escribir**

 **Palabras: 246**

* * *

~ESCRIBIR~

Investigaciones, ensayos, transcripciones, reportes, exposiciones, entre otros trabajos; así se le pasaba el tiempo en la universidad.

Cualquier persona siempre vería a Leorio escribiendo en donde sea; en el salón de clases, en el comedor, en el patio, en la biblioteca, en su cuarto y hasta en el baño. ¿Había un momento en el que este hombre despegara la pluma de la hoja? Al parecer no. Algunos se preguntaban si el bolígrafo estaba pegado a su mano o, si acaso dormía. Claro que lo hacía, aunque muy pocas horas.

¿Que si le gustaba escribir?

Por supuesto que no.

Era cansado.

Leorio daría todo de sí, por lo menos los primeros semestres, como todo universitario quería divertirse (en especial con las hermosas estudiantes), sin embargo, no debía retrasarse en sus estudios. Había sufrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

¿Que si le gustaba escribir?

Por supuesto que no.

Era cansado y doloroso.

Cada trazo que daba, formando conceptos y definiciones y creando un mundo de conocimiento en las hojas blancas de su cuaderno, eran los primeros pasos para un futuro mejor, no solo para él, sino para las personas que ayudaría. Porque ese era su propósito, salvar a personas como lo fue él y su mejor amigo alguna vez.

Si tenía que vivir entre letras y tinta los primeros años de su carrera y, aunque le salieran callos en los dedos, lo haría con gusto.

¿Que si le gustaba escribir?

Por supuesto que no le gustaba.

Le fascinaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos pequeños drabbles enfocados a este personaje que no siempre le dan el protagonismo que se merece en la serie/manga como a los demás principales de la obra. Sin embargo, creo que Leorio es el personaje más centrado en todo el universo de HxH con un pasado duro y realista y con una fuerza de voluntad enorme.**

 **Analizar a Leorio desde una perspectiva diferente que solo un personaje de comedia me hizo valorarlo más :') y por supuesto, me divirtió escribir sobre él. Y bueno, el título del fic lo puse así por jugar un poco con el apellido de Leorio, que para mí suena como a "caballero" ('knight' en inglés) xD y por su comportamiento que tuvo con Kurapika al no revelar sus verdaderos motivos de convertirse en Cazador, cubriéndolos, por decir, con una especie de "armadura" o "máscara" (tal vez no tenga mucho sentido pero ñeh xP)  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos \\(^0^)/**


End file.
